Sensei
by Iris-san de Centeno
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, maestro de escuela preparatoria un maestro ejemplar pero... parece que pasa mucho tiempo con su alumna Hinata Hyuga ¿ocultara algo?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

La historia es de mi propiedad

El ruido de una puerta cerrándose… fue todo lo que se escuchó en aquel salón

Una joven de 17 años se encontraba de espaldas al escritorio fijando su vista en aquel hombre

Un hombre rubio había cerrado la puerta aprisionando a aquella estudiante-señorita Hyuga me parece que ha cometido una grave falta-menciono mirándola de forma acusadora

-lo, lo, lo siento-hablo con temblor en sus palabras-yo, yo no lo, lo volveré a, a hacer-dio dos pasos hacia atrás con temor provocando el choque de su cuerpo con aquel escritorio

-una disculpa no arregla su falta señorita-comenzó a caminar hacia ella de forma lenta-el fugarse de clases merece no una disculpa sino un castigo-quedo parado frente a ella a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo

-yo, yo lo siento u, Uzumaki-sensei-hablo arrepentida-en, en verdad no, no me fu, fugue todo fue un mal entendido en, en verdad-trato de explicarse

-los maestros me reportaron su inasistencia a todas las clases de la mañana-se inclinó poniendo cada una de sus manos al lado de la joven deteniéndose en el escritorio-¿Cómo piensa explicar eso?

-¡puedo explicarlo!-dijo nerviosa por los escasos centímetros que había entre el rostro de su maestro y el suyo, podía ver el brillo en aquellos ojos azules, un brillo excepcional, un brillo que demostraba… lujuria

-hágalo-ordeno mirando el temor plasmado en aquellos ojos blancos

-lo, lo que pa, paso fue que… ¡ah!-gimió al sentir la pesada mano del rubio sobre su seno

-¿y bien? La escucho señorita, explique el porqué de su ausencia-hablo de forma perversa mientras masajeaba con lentitud el seno derecho de la joven

-ah… ah… sen, sensei-logro pronunciar ante las sensaciones que comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo

-¿sí?-pregunto inocente mientras veía con satisfacción las reacciones de la joven-¿Por qué no continúa explicándose señorita? ¿Es que acaso se siente sofocada?-menciono mirando las gotas de sudor que comenzaban a formarse en el rostro de la joven ante su constante moviendo-déjeme ayudarla-susurro a su oído mientras deslizaba ambas manos hasta los botones de la camisa blanca de aquel uniforme

Con torpeza movió su manos hasta las de su maestro tratando de evitar que este continuara-no, sensei pa, pare-rogo con su rostro sonrojado tratando de evitar de forma inútil que aquel hombre continuar- por favor…. Pare por favor

-no deseo hacerlo-susurro el a su oído, deslizo su boca hasta el blanco cuello de ella y comenzó a besarlo

-¡ah!...-un gemido escapo de su boca cuando sintió los dientes del rubio en su cuello, sus manos habían terminado dejando expuesta parte de la piel de la joven al abrir por completo la camisa blanca, se podía ver el sujetador blanco con encaje que cubría un hermoso par de senos-se, sensei ¡pare!-rogo cuando siento las manos de este sobre ambos senos

-sshh….-la callo-silencio señorita Hyuga está prohibido hablar durante los castigos-hablo contra la piel de ella-veo que es una alumna muy mala y en verdad merece este castigo-sonrió mientras deslizaba sus labios hasta el pecho de la joven descendiendo hasta el inicio de sus senos-me parece que esta es ropa muy provocativa para su edad-menciono al ver aquella lencería

Apretó con fuerza ambos senos sacando un fuerte gemido de la joven, sentía su cuerpo caliente ante aquella situación tenerla a su merced provocándole todas aquellas sensaciones lo hacía sentirse poderoso. Continuo besando el cuello con más intensidad sacándole suspiros y gemidos mientras sus manos abandonaban sus senos para deslizarse por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus glúteos, los tomo con fuerza haciéndola sobresaltarse ante aquello, la escucho pedirle que parara pero solo provoco una sonrisa en él, de ninguna manera pensaba hacerlo. La sujeto con fuerza sentándola sobre aquel escritorio, subió sus manos hasta los brazos de ella para retirar la camisa por completo, se apartó al hacerlo para poder contemplarla vestida con su corta falda de uniforme mostrando sus blancas piernas, pasando por su pequeña cintura, un plano abdomen, viendo sus grandes senos cubiertos por la lencería blanca y moviéndose al compás de su acelerada respiración seguido por su rojo cuello debido a las mordidas para finalizar con su rostro sonrojado, cabello negro azulado revuelto y sus ojos temerosos pero… llenos de deseo-na, Naruto-kun… para… por favor rogo-al ver la mirada lujuriosa de el

-¿se atreve a faltarle el respeto a su maestro señorita?-pregunto divertido acercándose a sus labios

-yo, yo…-las palabras se habían ido, el tenerlo tan cerca provocaba estragos en ella

Sonrió al ver su reacción-entonces en verdad merece este castigo-se lanzó hacia los labios de la joven y comenzó a devorarlos, la tomaba de la cintura mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas saboreando cada rincón de su boca, sintió como ella lo abrazaba del cuello con fuerza mientras deslizaba algunos de sus dedos por su rubia cabellera, respondía de igual forma al beso deseosa y apasionada sus lenguas chocaban una contra la otra mientras pequeños gemidos provocados por la excitación eran acallados por la boca de su maestro, restregó su ya crecida virilidad entre las piernas de la joven, aunque aún llevaba ropa podía sentir lo dura que se encontraba lo cual solo hacía que aquel beso estuviera cargado de más pasión. Movió sus manos hasta la espalda de ella y con facilidad quito el broche haciendo caer el sostén, separo su boca de la de ella mostrando un hilo de saliva que unía ambas bocas-recuerde que es un castigo señorita Hyuga-sonreía mientras veía la inocencia y extinción plasmados en el rostro de la joven-así que... trate de guardar silencio

Sin más se lanzó a los senos descubiertos, comenzó a lamer su seno derecho mientras con su mano masajeaba el izquierdo-¡oh!...-suspiro de placer-¡sensei!-fue lo único que pudo decir cuando este comenzó a chupar y morder mientras que con su mano pellizcaba y apretaba el otro. Aquello era una tortura para la Hyuga turnaba cada seno para darle más placer sentía como chupaba con fuerza y luego mordía tirando de ellos-¡oh!... ¡ah!... –suspiraba y gemía ante el contacto, su entre pierna comenzaba a sentirse húmeda, hundía sus dedos entre los rubios cabellos de su maestro, aquello era en verdad… un castigo-sen, sensei po, por favor, por favor hágame suya-rogo mientras el lamia con lentitud su pezón

Se separó para verla a la cara, un hilo de saliva había escapado de su boca, su rostro rojo por el placer, su cuerpo cubierto de sudor-es usted endemoniadamente sexy señorita Hyuga-sonrió de forma zorruna mientras ella abría los ojos con vergüenza-pero no crea que este castigo terminara tan rápido-sin decir más la recostó sobre el escritorio y comenzó a abrir sus piernas con lentitud-se ve hermosa-menciono viendo su cuerpo entero, con una mano comenzó a masajear aquella parte tan sensible de toda mujer, descendió su rostro y levanto la falda para ver aquellas bragas de color blanco

Reacciono asustada al ver la intenciones del rubio, trato de cerrar sus piernas asustada-sensei ahí no-hablo temerosa

-le recuerdo que es su castigo por fugarse de clases-ella trato de replicar pero le fue imposible el movió sus bragas para comenzar a besar aquella zona ya húmeda-deliciosa-susurro para luego deslizar su lengua con lentitud. Escucho los gemidos de su alumna ante aquella tortura, lamia con lentitud saboreando su esencia hasta que un fuerte dolor en su entre pierna lo hizo erguirse-lo siento pero no puedo esperar mas

Lo vio alejarse un poco –sensei…-susurro mientras lo veía bajarse los pantalones para posicionarse en su lugar, sintió como rosaba su erguido miembro contra su intimidad-oh… sensei-suspiro con los ojos cerrados al sentir lo caliente que estaba, abrió los ojos para ver sus ojos azules y aquella sonrisa de satisfacción-hágame suya-pidió mientras lo abrazaba del cuello y unía sus labios con los de el

Con lentitud comenzó a obedecerla adentrándose en su estrecha intimidad el gruño, ella gimió aquello era increíble, se adentró por completo y ambos se vieron a los ojos aquello era lo mejor, comenzó a moverse con lentitud de adentro hacia afuera ella suspiraba gustosa y él se encargaba de darle más placer saboreando sus senos, las embestidas cambiaron de lentas a rápidas la joven Hyuga ahora gemía gustosa ante el acto, incrustaba sus uñas en la espalda cubierta de su maestreo mientras él le mordía el cuello-¡oh! ¡Sí! ¡Ah!-gemía sin control no podía evitarlo su maestro era brusco la azotaba con tanta fuerza que ella no podía hacer más que gemir, rodeo su cintura con sus piernas acercándolo más-¡oh sensei!-sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba más y las embestidas del rubio aumentaban sus extremidades comenzaron a tensarse para culminar en una explosión mojando aún más la virilidad del rubio

Se detuvo y la vio con la respiración cansada-veo que terminaste-susurro acariciando su mejía, ella asintió levemente mientras lo veía con ternura-pero el castigo aun no-sonrió y salió de ella-ponte de pie-le ordeno, con dificultad lo hizo-gira-obedeció y solo sintió como el la recostaba boca abajo sobre el escritorio-siempre quise hacer esto-le susurro por detrás a su oído

Se adentró en ella en una pose animal, sujetaba sus caderas mientras la azotaba con fuerza contra el escritorio, los senos de la Hyuga se pegaban a aquella madera mientras se sentía expuesta aquello la excitaba de sobremanera sintió como él le mordió el hombro y luego deslizaba sus manos hasta sus hombros para sujetarla con más fuerza-¡oh mi dios!-grito ella ante aquel impacto-¡oh dios sensei más!-rogo estaba siendo tomada como nunca y no quería que parara, lo duro y caliente del miembro del rubio la volvía loca era increíble sentía como el la azotaba cada vez con más fuerza-Naruto-kun sigue por favor sigue

-no tienes que pedirlo-respondió mientras volvía a tomarla de las caderas para profundizar las penetraciones-diablos Hinata estas tan caliente me voy a correr, eres increíble

-por favor, por favor-ansiaba sentir la semilla caliente del rubio dentro de ella-¡Naruto-kun lléname!-grito en un último ruego sintió como algo volvía a explotar dentro de ella aunque en esta ocasión más placentero al sentir como el rubio la llenaba de si

Se mantuvo dentro de ella por unos momentos recargándose en el escritorio para no aplastarla podía verla exhausta con la respiración agota-es usted muy pervertida señorita Hyuga-le susurró al oído-el castigo a terminado espero que le sirva de lección-salió de ella y comenzó a abrocharse el cinturón guardando su miembro. La vio tendida semidesnuda y agotada sobre el escritorio-vístase-sonrió mientras se acercaba para dar leves besos sobre la espalda de la chica-cerrare por dentro, apresúrese la espero en clases-y así salió de aquel salón sin uso en el último piso del edificio más lejano de la institución

-°.-°.-°.-°.-°.-°.-°.

Suspiro cansado después de un arduo día de clases-vamos chicos 8 vueltas más-grito

-Uzumaki-sensei estamos muertos-respondió un chico agotado mientras corría

-vamos son hombres esfuércense mas, sino duele no sirve-grito a sus alumnos se encontraba con el último grupo del día. El, Uzumaki Naruto era el maestro de educación física de la preparatoria de konoha no tenía mucha experiencia solo llevaba dos años enseñando pero ya era bien conocido por ser un maestro alegre pero rígido aunque a pesar de ya contar con un trabajo pronto se graduaría en otra especialidad: profesor de literatura. Él se había esforzado mucho nunca fue un chico muy listo pero en cuanto a la literatura sentía un cariño especial, su difunto padrino era escritor fue así como empezó a especializarse en la materia-bien chicos terminamos-dijo al ver a los últimos completar las 20 vueltas-bien son las 3:00pm vayan a casa-ordeno

Escucho los gritos de felicidad de sus alumnos y sonrió dar clases lo hacía feliz. Camino hasta la gradería y tomo una toalla para secar su sudor, él también había acompañado a los chicos en parte de la clase-vaya estoy agotado-murmuro al recordar su ajetreado día-muy agotado-sonrió a la nada al recordar por completo su día

-buen trabajo sensei-escucho una voz y vio a una chica rubia sonriendo y extendiéndole una botella con agua-se ve agotado-sonrió con sus ojos color lila. El solo la observo extrañado-oh lo siento soy Shion ¿no me recuerda?

-recuerdo tu nombre -menciono serio-pero no pongo mucho cuidado a los rostros

-oh sensei es usted tan cruel-hizo una cara infantil mientras se acercaba más a el-como puede olvidar a una alumna tan buena como yo

-lamento si te ofendí al hacerlo-hablo tranquilo-bueno tengo que irme hay reunión en la sala de maestros

-espere ¿no desea agua?-menciono de forma coqueta

-gracias pero tengo la mía-tomo sus cosas y empezó a caminar

-¡espere!-el rubio se detuvo al llamado-la verdad es que hay algo que quiero hablar con usted-menciono con un tono un tanto seductor

-dímelo, te escucho

-pero… no aquí sen-sei…-hablo acercándose de más a su maestro

-cualquier cosa que quieras hablar conmigo puedes decirlo aquí, aunque si es algo privado tenemos una consejera puedes ir a hablar con ella-a diferencia de lo que la rubia esperaba su maestro ni se inmuto ante su cercanía pero aquello no la desanimo

-oh vamos sensei…-lo tomo del brazo y lo presiono contra sus pechos-es algo para hablar de mujer a hombre-sonrió

Jalo su brazo molesto-sabes me eh cansado de tu juego conozco tu reputación y créeme pequeña ni sueñes en que me acostare contigo-menciono molesto-así que déjame en paz-se dio la vuelta para marcharse

La cara angelical de la rubia cambio a una de ira-y tú quien te crees para hablarme así maldito-gruño-acaso no sabes quién soy

El rubio volteo tranquilo-eres Shion Sonozaki de segundo año de preparatoria, la chica con el historial más largo de acoso hacia sus maestros en esta escuela, créeme niña no me interesas déjame en paz-se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar

-¡ASI PUES O REGRESAS AQUÍ O TE ACUSO DE INTENTO DE VIOLACION!-grito furiosa y vio cómo su maestro volteaba-así es Uzumaki-sensei-dijo con burla-mi padre es un hombre con poder y puedo hacer que te metan a la cárcel-se cruzó de brazos triunfante-a menos claro… que hagas TODO lo que yo quiera

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a ella-sabes mocosa-hablo molesto-por más dinero que tenga tu padre necesitaras pruebas para acusarme y créeme yo tengo más para demostrar que mientes-ella lo vio molesta-por si no la sabias la directora tiene archivado cada "encuentro" que has tenido con anteriores maestros y créeme no eres la primera que trata de inculparme solo porque fue rechazada-la vio directo a los ojos-y si crees que una chiquilla malcriada con fama de prostituta tiene más oportunidades contra un hombre con fama de ser un buen hombre pues hazlo solo saldrás perdiendo

La rubia hervía de furia-¿es un reto?-dijo molesta

-no, es una amenaza-hablo serio-puede irte mal si no me dejas en paz-tomo sus cosas y se fue lo único que pudo escuchar eran las maldiciones de la rubia mientras se alejaba

En un pasillo no muy lejos de aquella cancha una joven se encontraba agachada en el piso observando de lejos aquella conversación-Hinata ¿todo bien?-pregunto una joven de cabello rosa mientras regresaba por su amiga

-ah…- regreso a la realidad-ah si Sakura-chan no te preocupes solo tire mis cosas-comenzó a recoger sus libros

-¿segura que estas bien?-pregunto preocupada

-si segura-sonrió-vámonos-la pelirosa asintió y comenzó a caminar junto a ella pero la joven de ojos blancos solo podía pensar en la discusión que acaba de presenciar

-°.-°.-°.-°.-°.-°.-°.

Caminaba con lentitud por las calles de aquella tranquila ciudad estaba muerto de cansancio-maldita vieja-murmuro con molestia y era que la directora lo había obligado a completar papeleo atrasado y por eso regresaba a casa a las 7:30pm

Subió las escaleras de aquel complejo de departamentos hasta llegar al tercer piso-estoy muerto-murmuro solo quería llegar a casa, cenar algo delicioso seguido por un buen baño y una placentera noche, sonrió para sus adentros deseaba ver a su pequeña alumna-mi alumna…-susurro y luego sonrió como tonto. Abrió la puerta con tranquilidad y vio las luces encendidas como cada día

Se quitó los zapatos y camino guiado por el delicioso aroma que salía de la cocina, llego a ella y ahí vio a una mujer de espaldas cocinando tranquilamente-eh vuelto-menciono con una sonrisa desde la puerta de la cocina

La joven volteo y pudo ver sus ojos blancos, su cabello negro azulado recogido en una cola de caballo y el toque especial: un delantal color rosa que le daba un toque hogareño a aquella hermosa joven. Sonrió al verlo recostado en el marco de la puerta y una sonrisa surco sus labios-bienvenido a casa

Camino hasta quedar frente a ella-sabes… me encanta regresar a casa-menciono antes de besar con dulzura los labios de la joven-es el mejor momento de mi día Hinata-susurro antes de volver a besarla

-Naruto-kun…-susurro sonrojada cuando se separaron, escucho el ruido de la olla hirviendo y volteo-lo siento, la cena casi esta lista-volteo rápido y siguió preparando aquella comida

-veo que el postre también-hablo a su oído mientras la abrazaba por la espalda-amo que uses pantalones cortos-acaricio sus piernas descubiertas-me encantan tus suaves piernas

-Naruto-kun… aquí no-hablo sonrojada-la, la comida-trato de excusarse

Él sonrió-cierto-se retiró tranquilo lo cual extraño a la Hyuga normalmente debía discutir un poco con él para que se quedara quieto-el castigo del medio día fue demasiado-se retiró victorioso dejando a una sonrojada ojiblanca en la cocina

-°.-°.-°.-°.-°.-°.-°.

Por suerte para el rubio su plan se estaba cumpliendo había tenido una deliciosa cena cortesía de Hinata y ahora se encontraba en el cuarto de baño metido en la bañera caliente pero… había notado algo extraño…. Hinata actuaba extraño… más de lo normal

Se hundió un poco más en la bañera-debería preguntarle que le sucede-susurro. Escucho un ruido y vio el reflejo de la Hyuga pasar a través de la puerta de cristal-¿Hinata estas bien?-pregunto

-yo… si….-aquella fue la respuesta que recibió

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió desnudo de la bañera y camino hasta abrir la puerta, ahí la vio sentada aun lado de la puerta con la mirada perdida-a mí no me parece-hablo viéndola desde arriba

Ella solo volteo a verlo y ahí lo noto: algo la preocupaba

-ven-le extendió la mano y ella lo miro dudosa-tomemos juntos un baño-sonrió mientras la halaba dentro del cuarto de baño. Hinata no protesto aquello era normal, en menos de dos minutos se encontraba desnuda dentro de la bañera junto al rubio, se encontraba sentada entre sus piernas, el agua caliente relajaba su cuerpo pero no su mente-dime Hina-chan… ¿pasa algo?-fue directo

Ella se encogió en su lugar no podía hablar-¡ah!...-gimió cuando sintió las manos del rubio jugar con sus senos-Naruto-kun… pa, para-rogo

-no, hasta que me digas que sucede-comenzó a masajear más lento sus senos

-no, no, no es na, nada-trato de mentir

-no mientas-dejo de jugar con los senos de la ojiblanca y tomo aquel collar que colgaba del cuello de la joven, sujeto el anillo de plata que colgaba del collar similar al que colgaba también de su cuello-ves esto-lo alzo lo suficiente para que ella lo viera-de muestra que eres mi esposa y como tu esposo sé cuándo me mientes… algo te preocupa

Hinata giro un poco hasta verlo a los ojos, era cierto aquellos anillos que colgaban del cuello de cada uno demostraban su unión-Naruto-kun…-sin decir más se lanzó al pecho del rubio escondiendo su rostro

Él se sorprendió pero a su vez se preocupó por aquella acción-¿Hinata estas bien?-pregunto asustado, se preocupó más al no recibir respuesta y recordó como habían hecho el amor al mediodía-¿no te lastime verdad? Pe, perdóname no era mi intención forzarte yo, yo, yo-

-estoy bien…-susurro contra su pecho-Naruto-kun nunca me ha dañado

Sintió alivio al escuchar aquellas palabras de la joven, la rodeo con sus brazos apretándola más a su pecho, sintió los senos de la joven pegarse más a su abdomen y coloco su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella-te amo Hinata… eres… lo más valioso que tengo en verdad… te amo-susurro antes de besar su coronilla

Ella se apretó más a él al escuchar aquellas palabras-Naruto-kun…-alzo la cara y lo vio a los ojos, los mamaba, amaba aquellos ojos azules que la veían con intensidad-te amo… susurro antes de ser ella misma quien uniera sus labios con los del rubio

Ambos se enfrascaron en aquel beso que aunque era voraz también demostraba el amor que se tenían, la necesidad y el miedo que de cierta forma ambos sentían al imaginar perder al otro. Se separaron mientras se veían a los ojos, Naruto poso su mano en la mejilla de Hinata mientras la acariciaba, era una niña, si pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era su esposa. Dirigió sus labios a la frente de ella para luego recostarla de nuevo en su pecho… deseaba cuidarla y nunca dejarla ir-Hinata…-susurro y escucho un leve "¿sí?" de parte de ella-¿eres feliz a mi lado?

Apenas había terminado la pregunta y ella se separó de forma brusca de él, sus senos desnudos rebotaron un poco y puso sus delicadas manos sobre el pecho fornido del rubio, sus ojos blancos se volvieron serios y una expresión de seguridad tomo su rostro-por supuesto que si- afirmo sin dejar de mirarlo-nunca había sido más feliz

Al principio el rubio se sorprendió ante la reacción de ella pero luego una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro, un sentimiento de deja vu recorrió su cuerpo, fue entonces que la estrecho de nuevo contra si-te amo Hina-chan-dijo con una leve risa en el habla

Hinata se extrañó un poco ante la respuesta del rubio pero volvió a recostarse en su pecho con tranquilidad-te amo Naruto-kun…

Pasaron unos momentos más así hasta que escucho unos pequeños estornudos por parte de Hinata-¿estás bien?

Ella asintió levemente mientras sorbía su nariz-estoy bien-sonrió

Dejo de concentrarse en Hinata y se percató de la temperatura del agua, había comenzado a enfriarse-será mejor que salgas del agua, no quiero que te refríes y faltes a clases-sonrió mientras la veía con dulzura

Ella se apretó un poco más a el-quiero estar junto a Naruto-kun-rogo viéndolo de forma suplicante

La vio de aquella manera-¿estas segura?-pregunto a lo que ella solo asintió-no creo que sea buena idea que pierdas calor- se inclinó y susurro cerca de su oreja haciéndola estremecer. Se apartó y vio el sonrojo plasmado en el rostro de la joven-ven salgamos mientras relleno la bañera

Obedeció y salió ayudada por el de aquella bañera, se quedó de pie desnuda viendo como el destapaba la bañera para rellenarla con agua caliente, veía su trabajada espalda y su bronceada piel, inconscientemente se mordió el labio ante aquella imagen, lo escucho abrir la llave dejando caer nueva agua-listo, pronto se llenara-anuncio mientras se daba la vuelta

Se sobre salto un poco cuando el volteo-es, es, está bien-respondió mientras volteaba el rostro, verlo de frente, su pecho, su abdomen, su hombría… verlo todo de frente la ponía nerviosa hacia que su cuerpo se calentara de cierta manera, inconscientemente se cubría sus senos con una mano y su feminidad con la otra

-Hinata-chan ¿Qué escondes?-pregunto divertido el rubio mientras se acercaba a ella

-¿Qué?, ¿eh?-hablo nerviosa mientras lo veía acercarse

-te recuerdo…-susurro mientras se inclinaba hacia su oído-que conozco…-tomo de forma lenta las muñecas de la ojiblanca-cada parte de ti-halo sus muñecas obligándola a descubrirse. Alejo su rostro de ella para poder contemplarla mejor-y amo cada parte de ti-hablo mientras la veía a su sonrojado rostro, sin más se lanzó a sus labios se apodero de ellos mientras los besaba con deseo y hambre… hambre de ella

-Na, Naruto-kun…-gimió cuando el deshizo el agarre hacia sus muñecas para recorrerla completa, sentio sus fuertes manos recorrer cada centímetro de piel para terminar en sus glúteos y apretarlos con fuerza-Naruto-kun-suspiro contra la boca del rubio

-¿quieres que pare?-se separó de su boca para preguntar

Ella se lanzó hacia su cuello abrazándolo y con tortuosa lentitud comenzó a acercase a sus labios-quiero… que Naruto-kun me haga el amor-unió sus labios a los de él dando comienzo a un beso aún mas apasionado

La tomo con fuerza de los glúteos y la levanto obligándola a enrollar sus piernas en sus caderas-Hinata me vuelves loco-separo sus bocas para comenzar a besar el blanco cuello de la joven. Camino hasta recargarla en la pared más cercana, sentía la urgencia de hacerla suya

-Naruto-kun esta… tan duro-suspiro cuando sintió el miembro de su esposo golpear contra su piel, acariciaba sus cabellos rubios mientras el besaba su cuello-quiero… tenerlo dentro-demando dejándose llevar por el placer y la excitación-… ahora

Una sonrisa surco el rostro del rubio mientras se separaba de el para verla a los ojos-¿adónde me quieres Hinata?-hablo con una voz profunda

Lo vio a los ojos con vergüenza pero se dejó llevar por el deseo-te quiero dentro-dijo antes de besarlo con pasión. No lo dudo más, tomo la punta de su miembro y lo guio a la entrada de su esposa, sin rodeos se adentró en ella de una solo estocada-¡ah!...-un fuerte grito de placer escapo de los labios de Hinata cuando lo tuvo dentro-te amo…

Se movió de forma lenta mientras veía las expresiones de placer de la ojiblanca-eres hermosa-dijo antes de comenzar a besar su cuello-estas tan apretada-hablo contra su pálida piel-Hinata en verdad me vuelves loco-gruño mientras aceleraba sus embestidas

Ella gemía de placer mientras incrustaba sus uñas en la espalda y cabeza del rubio, fuertes gritos de placer escapaban de su boca mientras sentía como el presionaba con más fuerza sus glúteos, comenzó a dar estocadas fuertes y lentas que solo la volvían loca, de cierta forma la azotaba contra el frio azulejo de la pared, aferro más sus piernas a el rubio-Naruto-kun…-gimió con el calor de su cuerpo al máximo, su esposo mordiendo su cuello y su intimidad invadida de forma brusca por el-ya… no… puedo más…-logro decir antes de que un enorme explosión se sintiera dentro de su cuerpo desbordando de placer todo su ser, Naruto no dejo de embestirla en ningún momento provocando que su orgasmo fuese mas placentero, unas cuantas estocadas más y él también se derramo dentro de ella mientras un gruñido de placer lo acompañaba

Sus respiraciones eran aceleradas y sus cuerpos se encontraban exhaustos- Hinata…-susurro aun contra la piel de su cuello

Con dificultad logro responder-si… Naruto-kun…-estaba cansada

Se separó de ella y la vio directo a los ojos, veía el cansancio plasmado en aquellos ojos blancos y aquel brillo especial que desprendían, se acercó de forma lenta a los labios de la joven hasta rosarlos con lentitud, la escucho suspirar-Hinata-chan…-solo la escucho asentir mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados complacida por la caricia-la bañera está llena-hizo referencia al ruido de agua cayendo que se escuchaba en el cuarto de baño, un rubor se apodero del rostro de la Hyuga-¿acoso querías más pequeña pervertida?

Su cara se volvió por completo roja mientras el rubio reía divertido-nunca…-comenzó a decir-me cansaría de esto-hablo apenada paro de reír y la vio avergonzada

-no tenemos por qué parar-se besaron con pasión mientras estaban dispuesto a continuar

-°.-°.-°.-°.-°.-°.-°.

Pasaron un buen rato en el baño disfrutando el uno del otro hasta saciarse por completo

Con Hinata en brazos fue como el Naruto se adentró a la habitación de ambos, camino hasta depositarla en la cama donde ella lo atrapo del cuello para besarlo-¿acaso no estas satisfecha?-pregunto el rubio divertido haciéndola sonrojar-eres hermosa-expreso antes de meterse a la cama con ella entre besos y caricias se acomodaron uno al lado del otro, abrasados, dispuestos a dormir-fue un día muy agitado hoy-comentó el rubio mientras aspiraba el cabello de la ojiblanca

-¿fue un día difícil para Uzumaki-sensei?-pregunto con diversión

-sí, tuve que castigar a una chica traviesa que se fugó de clases-dijo en broma

-¡no, no me fugue!-hablo un poco alarmada-en verdad no lo hice

-entonces…-dejo de abrazarla para recostarse sobre su codo y verla bien-¿A dónde te metiste toda la mañana?

-me quede atrapada con Sakura-chan-hablo apenada

-¿atrapada?-pregunto confundido

-Ino-chan nos pidió ayuda para llevar unas cajas del almacén de suministros y en algún momento se fue con las llaves dejándonos ahí toda la mañana ya que la puerta solo abre por fuera-explico

El rubio lo medito un poco-creo que debí haberte dejado explicar antes de castigarte-hablo apenado

Se cubrió con las sabanas por completo-me gusta ser castigada por Naruto-kun-hablo nerviosa

Una sonrisa surco el rostro del rubio-te amo mi pequeña Hinata-chan-le quito las sabanas de la cabeza y vio su mirada-¿hay algo que te preocupe?

Negó levemente-solo…. Recordé algo que no quería recordar-vio como la vía de forma directa exigiendo una explicación, se encogió un poco y cerró los ojos-había olvidado que Naruto-kun era popular con las chicas

Guardo silencio durante unos minutos hasta que un sonoro suspiro salió de su boca-¿me viste con la chica loca de la tarde?-pregunto casi seguro de la respuesta

Asintió temerosa sin verlo

-Hinata-chan en verdad eres una chica celosa-dijo divertido

-no, no, no son celos-hablo mientras se sentaba por impulso-es solo que…

-es solo que…-dijo Naruto esperando que ella continuase mientras se sentaba al igual que ella

-es solo que… tengo miedo de perder a Naruto-kun-admitió

-¿perderme? ¿Por qué?-hablo extrañado

-porque… tal vez… Naruto-kun puede aburrirse de una niña como yo…-se abrazó a sus rodillas con fuerzas

-tonta-la regaño-como podría aburrirme de ti, tuve que contenerme mucho para estar a tu lado-comenzó a besar con ternura los hombros de Hinata- y ahora que te tengo no pienso cambiarte por nada-eres mi esposa Hinata y te amo

Giro el rostro y lo vio directo a los ojos azules, en verdad lo amaba, comenzó a acercase a él hasta besarlo y de poco a poco recostarlo en la cama hasta quedar sobre el-Naruto-kun…-susurro-¿no te cansaras… de estar con una niña… 8 años menor que tú?

-nunca me eh cansado de ti desde que te conozco-susurro mientras acariciaba su cabello azulado que caía alrededor de su rostro-y nunca pienso hacerlo

Unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso dispuesto a seguir haciendo el amor durante esa noche hasta caer rendidos por el placer


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es de mi autoría**

 **.**

 **Detalles y aclaraciones al final del capitulo**

 **.**

 _ **Capitulo II-Historia:**_

 _ **Así fue como comenzó**_

Aquella era una mañana bastante tranquila, la brisa de invierno soplaba con fuerza pero no era sentida en aquel cálido salón, las luces iluminaban todas aquellas decoraciones blancas con flores rosas y aquel agradable calor combinado con el frio de afuera invitaba a cualquiera a quedarse en casa y dormir tranquilamente. Sentado entre una de las tantas sillas de aquel salón se encontraba un pequeño niño rubio que cabeceaba tratando de mantenerse despierto, aquellas eran vacaciones pero aun así su madre muy emocionada lo levanto temprano, le había puesto un ridículo traje y lo había obligado a asistir a aquel lugar aunque la verdad ni siquiera entendía que era ese algo que se celebraba ¿un cumpleaños? ¿Una boda como la de su tío Obito con su tía Rin? Bueno la verdad no le importaba y cuando por fin ya no resistió más sus pequeños ojos azules se cerraron dispuestos a dormir…

-eso fue hermoso-hablo una mujer de larga cabellera roja mientras era seguida por su esposo-tome fotos muy lindas-comenzó a mostrarle las fotos al hombre-debieron contratarme a mí como fotógrafa ¿no crees cariño?

Aquel hombre rubio reía levemente mientras veía a su esposa tan feliz, le recordaba a una niña pequeña con aquel entusiasmo-cariño ¿cómo podrías ser fotógrafa y madrina al mismo tiempo?-pregunto divertido

-buen punto…-menciono pensativa-pero en verdad fue hermoso, me recordó cuando fue el turno de nuestro pequeño-hablo con cariño en sus palabras al recordar aquel suceso luego giro su vista y vio al pequeño dormido en la silla y babeando-¡NARUTO!-grito furiosa al verlo dormido

El rubio despertó de golpe ante el grito de su madre-¿Qué…?-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de callar por la furiosa mirada de su madre

-¡Naruto Uzumaki!-dijo molesta mientras se arrodillaba frente a él y le arreglaba el traje desordenado-este día es importante, no puedes quedarte dormido así como así, debes verte impecable para las fotografías

El rubio mayor veía divertido como su esposa arreglaba al temeroso pequeño, ambos sabían bien lo exagerada que podía llegar a ser aquella pelirroja-cariño tranquila-le toco levemente el hombro-no es para tanto recuerda que es un niño, sabes que ni puedes pedirle que se interese en esto así por así-trato de tranquilizarla

Kushina apretó fuertemente el moño del rubio y este izo una mueca de dolor-¡aun así debe aprender!-se puso de pie y limpio su largo vestido-además no me digas que exagero-izo puchero

Minato se encontraba un poco nervioso, conocía bien el carácter de su esposa y también le temía un poco-vaya ¿Qué sucede aquí?-una tercera voz apareció

Los tres voltearon y vieron a un hombre de larga cabellera castaña y ojos blancos aparecer junto a una mujer de cabello azulado y ojos igual de blancos-¡Hiashi, Hikari!-grito feliz la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a la mujer-¿Qué dicen los demás invitados?-pregunto ansiosa

La mujer rio encanta por el carácter tan infantil de su amiga-a todos les pareció esplendida la ceremonia

-bueno no es para menos-intervino el castaño-Kushina lleva meses organizándola

-¡Ja! No hay trabajo difícil para la super madrina-sonrió victoriosa

Los cuatro rieron divertidos-¿y qué tal la pasa Naruto?-pregunto Hikari

Todos giraron y vieron al rubio dormido mientras una gota de baba escapaba de su boca-bueno…hace lo mejor que puede-hablo su padre apenado-creo que ni siquiera sabe que estamos celebrando

-este niño me va a oír-hablo su madre amenazante

-tranquila-intervino la de cabellos azulados-yo me encargo-le dedico una tierna sonrisa a su amiga tranquilizándola y se aproximo al niño para arrodillarse frente a él-Naruto…-dijo suave mientras lo movía levemente

El pequeño reacciono y fijo su mirada en aquella mujer-¿tía Hikari…?-pregunto mientras comenzaba a restregarse los ojos

-así es-sonrió ante lo adorable de aquel niño-dime ¿Qué tal te la pasas?

-aburrido…-un enorme bostezo escapo de su boca

-¡NARUTO!-grito furiosa su madre

-ya tranquila Kushina, Naruto-tomo la mano del pequeño-¿Por qué no vamos a caminar juntos?

Aun adormilado el chico camino junto a ella, escucho las voces de sus padres y su tío alejarse y fijo la vista en aquella mujer de Kimono blanco que lo guiaba, una pequeña sonrisa escapo de sus labios, siempre le pareció que su tía tenía un aire de paz a su alrededor

-dime Naruto ¿te gusta la fiesta?

-la verdad no-otro bostezo escapo de su boca-es muy aburrida, ni siquiera se dé quien es el cumpleaños

Una risa divertida escapo de los labios de la mujer después de todo Minato tenía razón-sabes Naruto este no es un cumpleaños

-¿ah no? Entonces ¿es una boda?

Ella rio por lo bajo-no tampoco es una boda, es algo muy especial que solo ocurre una vez-lo había guiado por el salón pasando alrededor de muchas personas hasta llegar al centro donde había una canasta-es un bautizo

-¿bautizo?-dijo extrañado-¿Qué es un bautizo?

-un bautizo es cuando se celebra que se le ha dado un nombre a un bebe-lo empujo levemente para que se acercara a aquella canasta

Con lentitud asomo la cabeza y vio ahí adentro a un bebe profundamente dormido-guau… ¿y este bebe?

-es mi bebe y es niña-contemplo la mirada asombrada del chico

-¿tuyo y del tío Hiashi?-vio como ella asentía-vaya…-susurro asombrado por aquel pequeño descubrimiento-¿puedo tocarla?

-sí pero con mucho cuidado los bebes son muy delicados

-de acuerdo-asintió mientras extendía su mano hasta la pequeña, rozo con su índice las pequeñas y rosas mejillas y luego acaricio la frente, apenas tenía cabello-¿y cómo se llama?-pregunto mientras la observaba dormida

-Hinata-menciono mientras contemplaba la escena

-¿Hinata?

-así es ¿no te gusta?

-no, me parece lindo-sonrió-mucho gusto Hinata yo soy Naruto- siguió acariciándola mientras ella dormía. Hikari observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios sabia que aquello seria el inicio de algo…

 _ **Naruto 8 años, Hinata 1 mes**_

 _4 años después…_

 _ **Naruto 12 años, Hinata 4 años**_

Se escuchaban fuertes pisadas bajando por las escaleras-¡es tarde!-grito mientras saltaba los últimos escalones de una vez-¡mamá olvidaste…!-no pudo terminar su reclamo debido a un choque, retrocedió dos pasos y vio lo que estaba frente a él. De forma temerosa lo observaban unos grandes ojos blancos, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su pequeño cuerpo temblando levemente-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto extrañado

-¡hey tu! Discúlpate con ella ahora mismo-hablo su madre-aprende a ser amable con las niñas-camino hasta él y le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-está bien ya entendí-dijo molesto mientras su madre paraba-lo siento Hinata-dijo haciendo puchero

La pequeña lo observo y salió corriendo para esconderse tras las faldas de la pelirroja-¿contento? La asustaste

-no es como si quisiera hacerlo-dijo molesto-¡ya es tarde!-grito al recordar la hora y corrió hasta el comedor a desayunar

-¿de qué hablas? es muy temprano-menciono su madre mientras veía el reloj

-sí pero si no me apresuro Isaribi-chan se irá sin mi-comenzó a atragantarse con su comida

-¿tu novia?-pregunto su madre divertida y vio como se atragantaba mas, rio y observo a la pequeña a su lado-Hinata-chan ve por tu mochila ¿de acuerdo?-la vio asentir y salir corriendo a la sala, ella camino hasta la cocina y le sirvió jugo a su hijo para seguido recoger el plato vacio de la pequeña

Tomo jugo aprisa y luego soltó un sonoro suspiro-oye mamá ¿Por qué esta Hinata aquí?

-deberías tratar con más cariño a las niñas-comento ante la manera tan ruda de preguntar-tu tía Hikari fue hospitalizada ya que su fecha de parto se aproxima y tu tío Hiashi tenía trabajo así que me encargare de llevarla a la escuela por un tiempo-el teléfono comenzó a sonar-ahora vuelvo-paso al lado de la pequeña Hinata que estaba parada en la puerta de la cocina con su mochila lista

Se había quedado observando al rubio comer a toda prisa, tenía la manía de verlo durante ratos después de todo el rubio siempre le había parecido interesante

Naruto giro la vista y observo a la pequeña viéndolo fijamente -¿tengo algo en la cara?-pregunto confundido y acto seguido la niña se oculto tras una pared, la vio asomar la cabeza para luego ocultarse de nuevo al notar que el aun la observaba, vio extrañado la escena, la verdad Hinata a pesar de su corta edad le parecía una chica bastante extraña por ello podía pasársela viendo mucho rato sin cansarse de sus interminables reacciones

-entiendo, si, si, tienes razón están aquí, voy a encargarme no te preocupes, de acuerdo, claro, te veo luego-su madre apareció y corto la llamada-era tu padre-respondió ante la mirada de su hijo-olvido estos documentos y debo llevárselos a la oficina, son muy importantes-le mostro una carpeta

-¿Cuál es el problema?-pregunto al notar la mirada de su madre

-debo llevar a Hinata a la escuela pero está en dirección contraria a la oficina-suspiro cansada-estoy en problemas…-de repente sus ojos se iluminaron-a menos que…-vio a su hijo-Naruto tu llevaras a Hinata al jardín de niños

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?-dijo un tanto molesto

-porque esto es importantes y debes apoyar a tu padre tanto como a mí-lo vio hacer puchero-vamos cariño, Hinata sabe comportarse estoy segura que te obedecerá además el jardín de niños está a dos cuadras de tu escuela… por favor…-dijo mientras lo observaba con ternura

Suspiro cansado-de acuerdo-se puso de pie y tomo su mochila-vámonos Hinata-paso de largo de la pequeña hasta la puerta

-si… Naruto-kun…-susurro y se giro a la mujer

-tranquila-le sonrió-el te cuidara bien, ve con cuidado-la vio asentir

-¡Hinata!-se escucho desde fuera

-ya, ya, ya voy…-respondió antes de correr tras el chico. Kushina sonrió sabía que su hijo iba un poco molesto pero que de igual manera cuidaría de ella

-.-.-.-.-.-

El rubio caminaba por la calle un poco malhumorado, soltó un enorme suspiro y se giro para ver a la pequeña que corría tras el-¿siempre eres tan lenta?

-lo, lo siento, Na, Naruto-kun…-dijo apenada mientras llegaba a su lado pero de nuevo el rubio se adelanto dejándola atrás

Volvió a detenerse cansado ¿todos los niños caminaban tan lento?-no seas lenta

-per, perdón Na, Naruto-kun- volvió a llegar a su lado pero de nuevo fue dejada atrás

-vamos-dijo mientras se detenía y la tomaba de la mano para tirar de ella

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al sentir la mano del rubio envolviendo la suya estaba tan sorprendida que no le importo el ser arrastrada por él, subió su vista hasta el rostro del rubio-¿esta, estas mo, molesto Na, Naruto-kun?-pregunto temerosa

-no estoy molesto-dijo cansado-y deja de llamarme "Naruto-kun" tú debes llamarme onii-san

-pe, pero no, no eres mi hermano-dijo la pequeña aun sonrojada

-no se trata de que seamos hermanos o no, se trata de respeto, yo soy mayor y ya que somos como familia debes decirme onii-san ¿de acuerdo?-se giro para verla

-pero… no, no, no somos familia-dijo tímida ante la mirada del rubio

-ya te dije que eso no importa-suspiro cansado y se detuvo para verla-hagamos un trato, si algún día te casas conmigo tendrás permiso de decirme "Naruto-kun" todo el tiempo pero hasta entonces será "onii-san" ¿de acuerdo?-vio como ella parecía meditarlo, a esa edad la idea de casarse con una niña le resultaba asqueroso por lo que deducía que ella se rendiría fácilmente con decirle "Naruto-kun"

-está bien-contesto con una sonrisa-Naruto-nii-san

Sonrió ante la respuesta, aquello se había oído realmente adorable-bueno vámonos ya-ambos siguieron caminando a paso veloz cuando en una intercepción el rubio vio a una chica caminando-¡Isaribi-chan!-grito mientras tiraba de Hinata tras el

-Naruto-kun buenos días-sonrió la joven de cabello negro corto

-buenos días-sonrió mientras llegaba a su lado-temía no alcanzarte

-¿de verdad?-sonrió y luego fijo su vista en la pequeña a su lado-no sabía que tenías una hermana

-¿Qué?-dijo extrañado y luego recordó a la niña a su lado-no es mi hermana es la ahijada de mi mamá, tengo que llevarla al jardín de niños

-ya veo-sonrió-¡hola! Mi nombre es Isaribi-se agacho para estar a su altura-¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Hinata se oculto tras el rubio-vamos dile tu nombre-dijo el chico

Sus ojos blancos se fijaron en el rubio que parecía más feliz que antes y luego en la joven frente a ella-Hi, Hinata…-susurro

-mucho gusto Hinata-le extendió la mano y la niña tardo en regresar el saludo-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-4…-susurro mientras mostraba sus dedos

La joven de cabello negro rio, le parecía adorable-dime ¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas grande?-trataba de que ella se sintiera cómoda con ella

Iba a responder pero callo parecía meditarlo un poco-yo, yo, yo cuando sea, sea grande yo, yo voy a, a ser la esposa de Naruto-nii-san-dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas

Isaribi volteo extrañada al rubio y este parecía igual de asombrado que ella-¿le estas enseñando esas cosas a una niña?

-¡que! No, no espera, yo no, ella, sabes que yo no-la vergüenza estaba plasmada en su rostro

-vamos Hinata-chan-la tomo de la mano-este chico es peligroso-comenzó a caminar con ella dejando atrás al rubio con una y mil excusas para defenderse

Caminaron un rato mas, Naruto trataba de excusarse con la chica de cabello negro mientras ella iba más interesada en conversar con la pequeña de ojos blancos-bien creo que aquí nos separamos, un gusto haberte conocido Hinata-chan-sonrió a la pequeña

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto el rubio

-el jardín de niños está en la dirección contraria, yo debo limpiar el salón por eso no les acompañare

-ya veo…-dijo el rubio decepcionado por tener que separarse de ella

-adiós Hinata-chan, nos vemos Naruto-kun no llegues tarde-y así se fue dejándolos solos

Hinata agitaba su mano para despedirse de la joven y cuando giro su vista vio al rubio alejándose, corrió tras el e intento tomar su mano pero el rubio termino alejándola-me hiciste quedar en ridículo con ella-dijo molesto sin verla-ahora cree que me gustan las niñas pequeñas

Hinata no entendía muy bien aquello-pe, perdón…-susurro sin entender muy bien porque se disculpaba. Naruto solo siguió caminando sin decir nada y ella lo siguió con la cabeza gacha y con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos

Llegaron a el jardín de niños pero aun debían cruzar la calle-dame la mano-dijo de mala manera y se giro para verla, fue ahí cuando vio las pequeñas lagrimas retenidas y sus mejillas rojas

-perdón…-sollozo levemente-perdón…-el corazón se le encogió ante aquella imagen, se arrodillo frente a ella y la abrazo-perdón…-siguió sollozando

-ya tranquila-susurro mientras le daba pequeños golpes en la espalda, se sentía mal por hacerla llorar-no estoy molesto… no hiciste nada malo

-pero… Naruto-nii-san…-trato de decir

-oye ya dije que no estoy molesto-se separo y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro-mi mamá va a matarme si descubre que te hice llorar-dijo divertido mientras veía como los sollozos disminuían-vamos tranquila o te veras más fea que de costumbre

Hinata lo vio a los ojos mientras la ultimas lagrimas eran limpiadas-¿soy fea?-pregunto inocente mientras se olvidaba de la tristeza

-Naa-dijo divertido-eres muy linda-le revolvió el cabello y vio como su rostro volvía a la normalidad con un sonrojo muy notorio-vamos, se te hará tarde-le extendió la mano

La tomo sin dudarlo mientras se sentía realmente feliz por haber sido llamada linda-Naruto-nii-san es increíble-sonrió mientras lo veía

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios, cruzaron la calle y la dejo en el portón junto a una encargada-vaya Hinata-chan hoy te trae un príncipe-dijo divertida

-¿príncipe?...

-si un príncipe-sonrió la mujer que había visto la escena anterior desde lejos-los príncipes son los encargados de que las princesas dejen de llorar

Hinata pareció meditarlo unos segundos-Naruto-nii-san es un apuesto príncipe-declaro con una sonrisa

-bueno te veo luego-la dejo y corrió lejos de ahí tan rápido como pudo, corrió hasta llegar a su salón de clases, entro y fue directo a su asiento

-bien hecho Naruto-kun, lograste llegar a tiempo-sonrió Isaribi mientras se acercaba a el

-¿oye estas bien?-pregunto un chico sentado justo frente a el

-claro que estoy bien Sasuke-teme ¿Por qué no lo estaría?-hablo un poco nervioso

El azabache se encogió de hombros-lo decía porque traes la cara más roja que un tomate

El rubio dejo caer su cara contra su escritorio lo más fuerte que pudo, ¡genial! ¿Por qué tenían que haberlo llamado príncipe? Pensó avergonzado…

 _2 años después…_

 _ **Naruto 14 años, Hinata 6 años**_

Era una tarde calurosa de verano y Naruto regresaba de jugar con sus amigos-¡ya llegue!-grito mientras entraba a la casa

-bienvenido a casa Naruto-nii-san-dijo una alegre Hinata mientras aparecía frente a el

-¿Hinata?-dijo extrañado al ver a la pequeña-hola, estoy en casa-sonrió al ver la expresión tan jovial de ella, con el tiempo ella se había acostumbrado tanto a él como para ya no temerle… tanto, bueno ella seguía escondiéndose y tartamudeando de vez en cuando

-bienvenido-escucho la voz de su madre y la vio aparecer tras la niña, ella cargaba una bebe en brazos

-estoy en casa-volvió a decir cansado-¿Qué hacen Hinata y Hanabi aquí de nuevo?-pregunto sin mas

-te eh dicho que seas más amable con las niñas-dijo su madre molesta y el rubio agradeció que tuviera a Hanabi en brazos-Hikari está en el hospital y Hiashi tiene trabajo-dijo un poco cansada

-¿la tía Hikari está hospitalizada de nuevo?-pregunto y recibió un asentimiento de su madre-oye el tío Hiashi tiene suficiente dinero ¿Por qué no paga una niñera?

En esta ocasión no le fue tan bien ya que su madre termino arrojándole la sonaja de Hanabi a la cabeza-¡se mas amable con las niñas!-le regaño-además ¿Por qué las dejaría con una niñera cuando su super madrina está dispuesta a cuidarlas siempre?

-creí que ya te habías olvidado de la super madrina-dijo el rubio mientras se frotaba el golpe de la cabeza

-¡nunca!-sonrió mientras mimaba a la bebe-además no te quejes, no hay nada de malo con que yo cuide de las niñas después de todo estoy segura que si la situación fuese al revés Hikari no dudaría en cuidarte como si fueras su propio hijo-el rubio noto un extraño deje de tristeza en las palabras de su madre-ven vamos-regreso a la sala

Comenzó a caminar y vio a la pequeña de ojos blancos que lo observaba fijamente-¿pasa algo Hinata?

-¿Naruto-nii-san no quiere que estemos aquí?-pregunto un tanto triste

Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro y le restregó el cabello-¿de qué hablas? Todo es más divertido cuando vienes

Hinata sonrió y un leve sonrojo apareció ante la caricia-¡vamos!-comenzó a tirar de la mano del rubio-estamos comiendo merienda y viendo caricaturas

Naruto se dejo arrastrar por la pequeña, no poda evitar sonreír cada vez que ella aparecía ante el

Se pasaron la tarde entre juegos y películas infantiles hasta que llego la cena, su madre los había dejado a él y Hinata cenar frente al televisor, pudo notar como parecía que algo le molestaba. Cenaron y siguieron viendo películas hasta que sintió como la pequeña Hinata caía sobre su costado profundamente dormida, sonrió al verla dormir a su lado

-Naruto iré a dormir a Hanabi ¿podrías llevar a Hinata a su cuarto?-pregunto la pelirroja al verla dormida junto a el

-claro-respondió mientras comenzaba a despertarla

-no la despiertes, cargarla hasta su cama-le regaño su madre

-pero si ella es pesada-dijo el rubio un tanto molesto

-Naruto ella tiene 6, tu 14 así que compórtate como un hombre y carga a esa niña hasta su cama-ordeno su madre

La levanto de mala gana, en verdad le resultaba un poco pesada, la cargo como princesa por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de la niña en el segundo piso. Ellas pasaban tanto tiempo ahí últimamente que hasta tenían sus propios cuartos, con dificultad abrió la puerta y atravesó el cuarto hasta la cama, la deposito con sumo cuidado pero cuando iba a retirarse sintió un tirón en su camisa-no te vayas nii-san…-susurro la pequeña mientras lo veía suplicante-no quiero que nadie más se vaya…

Naruto no entendió muy bien aquellas palabras-tranquila…-acaricio su cabeza-me quedare hasta que te duermas-se sentó a la orilla de la cama junto a ella y la observo hasta quedarse dormida, acaricio por última vez su cabeza y salió del cuarto

Cuando bajo pudo notar que su padre ya había regresado, él y su madre hablaban en el comedor mientras la pelirroja tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro-¿todo está bien?-pregunto mientras se acercaba

-Naruto…-llamo su padre-por favor siéntate, tengo que hablar contigo

Obedeció a su padre y se sentó a la mesa, veía como su madre trataba de retener las lagrimas-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto serio

-Naruto…-tomo aire-esto es un tema muy difícil para nosotros pero debes saberlo… es sobre Hikari…

-¿Qué le pasa a la tía?-pregunto extrañado de tanto suspenso

-hoy estuve con Hiashi en el hospital, el recibió los últimos estudios de Hikari…-izo una pausa, entendió que aquello era difícil para sus padres-las cosas no han mejorado… ella pasara más tiempo en el hospital… las niñas estarán con nosotros ellas nos necesitan…

-¿Qué tiene la tía?-pregunto un poco irritado y preocupado al notar que su padre se desviaba del tema

Tomo una bocanada de aire-recibimos sus últimos estudios…-retomo el relato-ya… ya no hay nada que hacer…-vio como su madre comenzaba a sollozar-lo que Hikari tiene es… la leucemia se ah convertido en aguda… ya no se puede hacer nada para curarla…-izo una pausa mientras retenía pequeñas lagrimas-ya no… ya no podemos hacer nada… solo… solo podemos tratar de mantenerla con vida por tiempo indefinido... pero tarde o temprano la enfermedad ganara-vio como su padre apretaba sus puños con fuerzas como si se sintiera impotente, noto unas pequeñas lagrimas escapar de sus ojos y a su madre llorando con dolor reflejado en sus sollozos, entendía por lo que ellos pasaban porque aunque ellos no tenían ninguna relación sanguínea con los Hyuga tanto Hiashi como Hikari eran una parte importante de su familia

Se había quedado callado impactado por la noticia… ahora encontraba sentido a la palabras de Hinata, ella sabía que su madre moría…-¿Qué pasara ahora…?-fue todo lo que pudo decir

-los Hyuga necesitan nuestro apoyo-respondió su padre-tanto Hiashi como Hikari necesitan todo nuestro apoyo… sobre todo la pequeña Hinata…-vio fijamente a su hijo-se que tener que cuidar de ella te resulta molesto-tomo la mano de su hijo-pero… por favor, por favor te lo ruego… no la abandones ella es quien más nos necesitara ahora más que nunca-sintió la mano de su madre también

-por favor…-pidió con su rostro lleno de lagrimas-apóyemelos juntos…

-lo hare…-susurro mientras apretaba las manos de sus padres, los vio y sonrió de forma amarga mientras en silencioso los tres se entendían

Los tres guardaron silencio por el resto de la noche

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado una semana desde aquella revelación, aunque el ambiente era un poco tenso todos se esforzaban porque las niñas estuvieran bien

Naruto como había dicho se preocupaba mas por la pequeña Hinata, trataba de pasar más tiempo con ella para que cuando… cuando el día llegara ella pudiera apoyarse en el, nadie sabía cuando ese día llegaría pero todos sabían que lo haría. En esos días el rubio había notado algunas cosas de la pequeña Hinata como el hecho de que ella no quería preocupar a nadie, el notaba como ella estaba pasándola mal con todo lo que sucedía pero trataba de ocultarlo, trataba de que nadie se preocupara por ella… pero por las noches cuando él la llevaba a dormir era cuando ella ya no podía resistir mas. Siempre le pedía que se quedase a su lado, que no se fuera, que no la dejase. Más de una vez había escuchado sus débiles sollozos mientras se cubría con la manta, suspiro cansado, admiraba a aquella niña

Y ahí se encontraba frente a la escuela primaria esperando por ella. Vio como los niños comenzaban a salir y la vio a ella entre la multitud-¡Hinata!-grito para llamar su atención

La pequeña giro ante el llamado y corrió hacia el-Naruto-nii-san-dijo sonriente-¿vienes a recogerme?-pregunto feliz

-así es-comenzó a caminar tomado de la mano con ella-pero no vamos a casa

-¿A dónde vamos entonces?-pregunto inocente

-ya lo veras-la miro de forma dulce-se que te hará feliz

Tomo el autobús con la niña, el trayecto duraba 20 minutos pero más que aburrirse la niña parecía ansiosa-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto curiosa

-es una sorpresa-el autobús paro y ambos bajaron, frente a ellos se alzaba una enorme edificación de color blanco que justo en la entrada tenia grabado "HOSPITAL CENTRAL DE KONOHA", sintió como ella comenzó a temblar levemente al terminar de leer-¿quieres ver a mamá?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaban a paso lento por los pasillos de aquel lugar, Hinata parecía asustada mientras se aferraba a la mano del rubio. Caminaron hasta detenerse en una habitación con el numero "235" grabado en ella, sintió un tirón de la niña mientras ella retrocedía-oye tranquila-se arrodillo frente a ella y la vio a los ojos-todo estará bien-acaricio la mejía de la niña-tu mamá esta tras esa puerta esperándote, no tengas miedo-se puso de pie y tomo la perilla de la puerta-¿estás lista?-recibió un leve asentimiento de parte de ella

La puerta fue abierta y dejo ver a una mujer de cabellos azulados sentada sobre la cama, tenía una intravenosa en el brazo y se veía considerablemente delgada pero aun tenia aquella sonrisa que irradiaba tanta paz-Naruto, Hinata bienvenidos-sonrió mientras extendía uno de sus brazos llamando a la niña

Hinata corrió hacia ella, subió a la cama y comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su madre-te, te, te extrañe…-fue lo único que pudo articular debido al llanto

-ya, ya tranquila-le acaricio la cabeza con amor-Naruto vamos entra ya

-hola tía Hikari-entro y se sentó al lado de la cama-¿Qué tal estas?

-estoy bien-sonrió-¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Cómo te va en la escuela Hinata?

-le va muy bien-sonrió el rubio-es una de las mejores de la clase

-¿eso es verdad Hinata?-la pequeña se levanto y asintió aun con lagrimas y mocos-deben contármelo todo, tengo tantas ganas de escuchar sus aventuras-la mujer rio contagiando a los jóvenes. Así paso la tarde entre risas y anécdotas hasta que el cielo se tornó rojizo

Hikari acariciaba los cabellos de su hija que se había quedado dormida en sus piernas-muchas gracias Naruto…

-no me lo agradezcas tía, es lo menos que podía hacer por ella, en verdad te extrañaba….-imito a la mujer y roso los cabellos de la niña

-veo que ambos se entienden bien-lo vio a los ojos-gracias por cuidar de ella y de Hanabi

-ambas son mi familia, como tú y el tío-una expresión de seguridad apareció en el rostro del rubio

-Naruto… has madurado mucho-dejo a su hija y le acaricio la mejilla al rubio

-debía hacerlo tarde o temprano ¿no crees?-rio mostrando su dentadura-además…-vio a la pequeña dormida-ella me necesita

La mujer volvió a fijar la vista en su hija y la acaricio-Naruto… yo… yo nunca podre agradecerte todo lo que haces por mi familia-derramo leves lagrimas-todo lo que haces por Hinata-las lagrimas cayeron de forma abundante mientras ella abrazaba con fuerza a la pequeña que estaba en su regazo-gracias…-fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras los sollozos se fortalecían

El rubio la observo mientras el también limpiaba una lagrima que había escapado de sus ojos, podía sentir el dolor de aquella mujer al saber que tendría que irse y dejaría a sus hijas atrás. No dijo nada y la dejo llorar hasta que oscureció por completo

-lo siento…-susurro mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, Naruto iba a responder pero fue interrumpido-Naruto… tengo un favor que pedirte-lo vio a los ojos-este será el último favor que te pediré en vida-le tomo la mano y se la apretó con la poca fuerza que su cuerpo le permitía-no importa si muero hoy, mañana o dentro de 1 año este será el favor más importante que yo podre pedirte en vida

-lo cumpliré, no importa que-respondió mientras la veía

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios-siempre me pareciste un buen niño-vio a Hinata y luego a el de nuevo-por favor… protégela por mí, no te pido que dediques tu vida a ella pero por favor ayúdala si ella te necesita, ayúdala a crecer, a ser fuerte y valiente como tu… a que pueda sobrellevar mi inminente destino, por favor apóyala en mi lugar-comenzó a llorar-quédate a su lado… no me importa las decisiones que ambos tomen siempre que sean felices yo los apoyare, yo velare los sueños de ambos, desde donde este protegeré tu futuro y el de ella cuando llegue su momento pero… por favor… cuídala tanto como puedas en mi lugar , entenderé cuando te alejes para seguir tu camino pero… mientras tanto… cuídala por mi-el llanto la izo parar al ya no poder articular palabra

Apretó la mano de aquella mujer con las suyas-lo prometo… prometo cuidar de ella como si de mi vida se tratara, prometo apoyarla siempre que me necesite…-sintió lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas-prometo cuidarla como a un tesoro-ninguna de esas palabras eran exageradas él le había cogido cariño a ambas niñas y si aquellos eran los últimos deseos de su querida tía el los cumpliría sin falta

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras las lagrimas terminaban de salir-gracias…-sonrió cuando ya el llanto se había ido-yo los cuidare desde donde este y los apoyare a todos-acaricio la mejilla del chico-seré feliz siempre que ustedes lo sean ¿de acuerdo?-el rubio asintió con una sonrisa-te entrego uno de mis grandes tesoros…

 **N/A:**

 **Bueno como quien dice:**

 **No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda…**

 **Ah pasado mucho desde que actualice mi historia, no hay ninguna razón en especial para ello simplemente no me di el tiempo para terminarla, me había propuesto el terminar completa la historia primero y cuando estuviese lista volver a publicarla pero me han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida, buenas, malas y de todo tipo y yo siempre pensaba:**

 **Terminare la historia pronto y compartiré este suceso con los lectores**

 **Siempre pensaba cosas iguales pero al final nunca me daba el tiempo para seguirla, eh avanzado algunos capítulos aunque la historia ya esta completa en mi cabeza y debo decir que aunque comencé esta historia por la simple razón de que quería ver a mi pareja favorita haciéndolo como conejos jeje (vaya que me avergüenza el como pensaba hace meses) al final se ah convertido en una historia un poquitín dramática, seguirá teniendo lemon pero tardara un poquito en volver ya que los siguientes capítulos se centraran en como llegaron a lo que llegaron los protagonistas, espero me tengan paciencia y sigan la historia**

 **Saben tengo mucho que decir pero parece que no puedo transmitir mis pensamientos como quisieran así que si gustan pueden preguntar cualquier cosa que gusten, adoro las preguntas**

 **Y bueno para finalizar planeo seguir la historia, no se cada cuanto actualizare pero planeo terminarla, cualquier error háganmelo saber y creo que eso es todo. Nos leemos en la próxima**

 **Bye, bye.**


End file.
